Fairytale
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Once upon a time, I never believed in fantasies. Until I met him.


This idea slipped through my mind when I read a poem. I'm working on Changed chapter 2 and Right Choice chapter 3 but I'm not sure when I can publish them since its exam week. So hope this short one-shot is enough! ^^

: enjoy !

Note: all characters are in TYL! And I might consider this semi-AU cause I didn't include anything Mafia related.

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, I'll make Fran a girl and she'll marry Belphegor. Therefore only Amano Akira-san owns KHR! (I don't like yaoi so I wanna make him a girl cause he'll be cute for sure.)

* * *

><p>I don't believe in charming princes. Why? Simply because they only live in fairytales. And my life is not close in being a fairytale. Do you think princesses will ever wear an eye patch and hold a trident? I don't think so. I'm such a strange human being. When I was young, I always saw girls at my age holding princess dolls and they're all covered in pink. That irritated me so much that's why I love violet. I know some fantasy stories like Cinderella, Snow White, the Sleeping Beauty, and The Beauty and the Beast but I never had interest in them. My mother never told me a bedtime story. But I never pitied myself for that. I believed that I was kind of lucky to know that princes are only in the movies and books. Because of that belief, I never expected someone riding a white horse carrying a shoe to come and fetch me one day.<p>

Then when I turned 13, Kyoko and Haru kept on blabbering about those things. They were so surprised when they knew that I dislike the topic. Weird as my name, my likes are kinda off to other people. I love skulls. But I have to admit that I became kind of jealous when Kyoko and Haru found their partners for life. I was like "So am I gonna be alone for the rest of my life?" and I became upset for a while.

But that was all before I met him. I know, he's not a charming _prince_ but he captured my heart. Truth be told, I never expected that I'll admire him or even fell in love with him. It just proved that we will never know what the future holds for us. Even my longtime belief vanished. And that's the beginning of my fairytale story.

—x—

"Where is my shoe!" Chrome stomped around her apartment searching for her missing stiletto.

"What shoe?" they need to go now because they'll be late for the party. He thought that it was kind of dumb of her to misplace her own shoe.

"The black one with a 5-inched heel, it has a ribbon. "

"Chrome, how long will our relationship stand?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that Kyoya?"

"I just want to know if you have any idea until when we can stand."

"I don't have any idea. All I know is that I love you." She said as she continued searching for the shoe.

"Are you ready to spend your lifetime with me Nagi?" he stopped looking around and began walking in her direction with his right hand holding the missing shoe.

"Oh you found it. Thank goodness…" she stopped from saying what she was about to say when Kyoya knelt down in front of her and got her right foot. The skylark slowly placed the stiletto on her then he got a box from his pocket.

"Nagi Dokuro, I promise to be the prince in your fairytale and love you till the day my heart stops beating. Will you do the extraordinary honor to be my Cinderella?" Kyoya Hibari said as he opened the small box which revealed an elegant sapphire blue diamond. Then he held her hand lightly as ever as if it was about to break. Chrome on the other hand, shed tears of happiness.

"Yes I'll do the extraordinary honor to be your Cinderella forever."

He stood up.

She hugged him.

She cried.

He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more Nagi."

That night was more magical than Cinderella's transformation. It was the night where her fairytale life started to bloom again.

—x—

"Kyoya if we have a son, what will you name him?"

"If it's a male then I'll name him… Kyoya Jr."

"What? That sucks. Seriously! Think of something better. Maybe our names combined?"

"Nothing's wrong with that. Hmmm…Kumo."

"Cloud is not that bad. Then if it's a girl then I'll name her Kuri."

"Kuri? Why?"

"Kiri + Kumo = Kuri. I find it cute."

"It is such a wonderful name. Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Well I'm just about to say something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Her husband stopped dead on his tracks and went to her fast when he regained his consciousness.

"Really..? I…I'm going to be a father…" he said as he cupped Chrome's cheeks.

"Yes. It's the third week now. Kyoya I'm so happy.." being a woman of course she has to cry. And she did cried tears of joy.

"Thank you Nagi… I loveyou."

"I love you to my prince."

And they kissed.

She cried.

He smiled.

They hugged.

They kissed.

They wish moments like this could last forever. Just like what happens on fairytales. Moments like these are like the time where Snow White received her kiss and was brought to life. Another life is coming and it will change their lives. You bet.

—x—

"Nagi wake up already."

"Ugh…I don't want to. I was sleepless last night because of breastfeed."

"Okay. Then I'll leave now. Don't strain yourself and take care of Kuri."

"You don't have to remind me."

"I'm going."

"Wait Kyoya, you're just gonna leave like that? No kisses? I don't think so." She pointed her hand and signaled him to move closer.

The kiss was short but full of love. They're like new love birds. And she hugged her tightly like there's no tomorrow.

"Kyoyaaa don't go to work today! Don't leaveeee." Hearing his wife whine like a little girl, he can't help but laugh a little.

"I can't. Tsunayoshi Sawada expects me today."

"Ehhhhh! We have to babysit. I don't want to do it alone!" and she pouts.

"Make me stay then." Chrome released her hug and saw the smirk on his face.

"Get ready." She gave Kyoya short kisses on the lips and face then on his neck. She unties his tie, unbuttoned his polo and continued the short kisses.

"You want me to be teasing huh." Chrome giggled as Kyoya cupped her face from his chest. It was his time to kiss.

"I'll stay."

"I know you can't resist your lovely wife." She smirked and her husband returned the smirk too.

"That's why I'm lucky to have you. And I'm the only one allowed to see your whines understood?"

"Of course my lucky husband~" he chuckled.

"Love you."

"Love you too..."

And they continue the short kissing.

She smiled.

He smiled.

And everything felt alright. And I swear starting the day like this won't make you frown even once. Every kiss was like being Aurora when her prince kissed him and woke up from a long slumber. And this is how their babysitting day began.

—x—

The moment I knew I fell head over heels with Kyoya, I only realized one thing: I don't need to lose a shoe, eat a poisoned apple, or sleep for many years to find my prince. Because I know that he'll be the one who will find me. And he did. I never expected him to arrive but that's the main thing. Love comes unexpectedly. Because of him I believed that fairytales can happen. Because of him, I knew that even women like me who wears an eye patch and carries a trident can have a prince. Because of him, I believed that happy ever after does exist. And so, I hope you learned something from my fairytale story. I'm now ending this book of tales with a kiss and I'll continue it with my dear King Kyoya and my precious little princess Kuri. Hugs and kisses~

* * *

><p>And done! Phew. Haha I know it's short. Sorry I literally ran out of any idea. -.-" I'll be more than glad to receive candies! : thank you for reading! ^^ Advance Merry Christmas everyone! :*<p>

Cookies from Kuuromuu-chii~


End file.
